We're All Only Human
by spacemonkey67
Summary: Daniel gives Jack some advice. Sam
1. Chapter 1

Title: We're All Only Human

Author: spacemonkey67

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Disclosure: I don't own Stargate, I only own the story.

Genre: Angst

Summary: Daniel gives Jack a little advice.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy reading this and please review!

**We're All Only Human**

Jack and Daniel were sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar. The music was loud and people had to almost yell to be heard over the noise. Jack took a swig from his Guiness and put his beer back on the table. His eyes never left the bottle, staring at the condensation forming on the outside, while his fingers were absently playing with the label.

"Why'd you want to come here Daniel?" O'Neill asked.

"I figured you needed to talk and I thought you'd be more comfortable doing it here than at home." Daniel replied.

"Oh, and what pray tell would I need to talk about?" Jack asked.

"At the retirement party last night you just seemed a little out of place, lost even. I thought that maybe you wanted to talk" responded Daniel.

"I don't do the talking scene Daniel, you should know that by now" came the retired Generals remark.

"Fine, I'll talk and you listen." Daniel waited for confirmation and took the fact that he didn't say no as a gesture to continue. "I think you're scared" Daniel held up his hand before Jack could argue. "For the last eight years you've been using the regulations as an excuse. I mean sure you didn't want to hurt her career, but when has that ever stopped you before?"

"I don't want to talk about this Daniel" was all Jack would say.

"You're not, I'm talking" said Daniel. "It's okay to be scared Jack. When I first came to this little epiphany of mine I questioned it a lot. I mean this was Jack O'Neill, I didn't think you could be afraid of anything. Then I realized that you're human, just like the rest of us."

"Well, thank-you Daniel. I'm glad that eight years of the SGC hasn't hindered your ability to differentiate between human and alien" replied O'Neill in a very irritated tone of voice.

"That's not what I mean and you know it Jack" Daniel threw back. Daniel took a few calm breathes before continuing. He knew that anger and sarcasm were just Jacks ways of dealing with fear and regret. "Don't worry Jack, I'm not condemning you. Everyone fears rejection. Frankly, if you didn't I would be worried."

"Do you have a point Daniel?" Jack asked angrily.

"Go talk to her. She's just as scared as you are. Both of you have been wanting something you can't have. Now that you can have it, you're both to scared that it's not what you really want. This isn't the cliché that you always want what you can't have Jack. If it was, both of you would have given up a long time ago. We're all only human Jack. It's okay to be scared of the future because isn't that what life is? We fear the unknown until we question it enough and it becomes part of our everyday life. Fear the rejection, but question it enough until you think she might say yes."

Jack had enough of this conversation. He downed the rest of his beer and left. He jumped into his truck and headed home, but as hard as he tried he couldn't get Daniels voice out of his head. _We're all only human Jack…She's just as scared as you are. _Jack had driven home without paying much attention to where he was going. He was about to step out of his truck when he realized where he actually was.

She sat in her house, engrossed in the novel she was reading. Daniels conversation kept running through his mind as he stepped out of his truck and walked the short distance to her door. He held his hand up ready to knock "she might say yes" he mumbled to himself before his fist made contact with the door.

What do you think? Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: We're All Only Human

Author: spacemonkey67

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Rumors on what will happen with Jack for season 9

Disclosure: Look at Chapter 1.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Authors Note: I wasn't sure whether or not to keep going with this fic but decided I should. **Please review and tell me what you think.**

**We're All Only Human**

Jack took a step back from the door. He was second guessing his decision to come here and if he hadn't knocked already he would have been running back to his truck. _That's good Jack, you don't run away from a squadron of Jaffa, but just the thought of Sam Carter has your heart racing._

The door opened slowly and Jack held his breathe. There in front of him stood Sam Carter in pajama bottoms and a tank top. _Wow, she looks amazing. _He groaned quietly so she couldn't hear. _Your in for it now Jack. I can't believe that you're turned on by pajamas._

"Sir! What are you doing here?" she said. She looked a little shocked. He didn't blame her. He never showed up at her place, alone, unless it was important, but to Jack, this was the most important thing in the world.

"It's not sir any more Carter, I mean Sam. I am officially retired as of last night remember" he told her.

"Of course, I guess old habits are hard to break" she said. She must have realized that she still hadn't invited him in as she opened the door wider for him to enter. He entered slowly and took of the leather jacket he was wearing. He could sense her eyes looking him over and he suppressed his smile of satisfaction. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"A beer would be great" he said.

"Of course, go make yourself comfortable" she told him as she headed towards her kitchen.

He headed towards the living room and wandered around. He had been to her house before, but he never allowed himself the luxury of looking around. He always felt that it would be easier to forget what he couldn't have the less he knew about what he would be missing. He heard her head towards the living room and he went quickly to the couch. He slung his coat over the armrest and waited until she came in. She walked in front of him and handed him his beer.

"Guiness? I'm glad my impeccable tastes have rubbed of on you" he said, trying to defuse the tension.

She smiled slightly at his comment and sat on the other edge of the couch and safe distance away. He had to admire her strength for always being the one to sit at a safe distance. If it was him he would have sat as close to her as possible. Hell, he'd sit on her if he thought she wouldn't hit him.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything here" he said.

"No si..." she smiled at her near slip. "I was just reading a book. If you don't mind me asking…why are you here?"

_She's just as scared as you are. _"Well, I was just at the bar with Daniel and he pointed out a few things that I had been trying to deny." He looked at her after he finished his sentence. Daniel was right; he saw fear in her eyes for a brief moment. "I'm trying to decide whether I should stay here in Colorado or move up to my cabin in Minnesota." He knew he changed the subject, but he couldn't quite bring himself to say the words he so longed to say.

"Well, we all know how much you like to fish" was all Sam could say.

"Do you think I should go?" he asked her.

"What! I can't answer that!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you can. If you want me to go I will, but if you want me to stay…" he said. _Oh this is not how he planned this conversion to go. At least see how she feels before giving her and ultimatum._

"Jack, you can't expect me to make a decision like that." She told him. _Wow, she used my first name. Calm down, you're a grown man._

"You're right and I'm sorry." He said. "Let me try this again. I'm willing to give this thing" he gestured back and forth with his hands "between us a chance…are you?"

She had the look of total shock on her face. _I'm as shocked as you are! _She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to form a coherent sentence.

**What do you think? I crave feedback so constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Next Chapter should be up within a day or two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews I have received so far.**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

_I've asked myself that same question a thousand times today_. "Yes" was all he said.

"Because I'm not sure it's what I want" she told him, on the verge of tears.

"What?" he asked. _NO! This is not the way this was supposed to happen._

"I've been denying what my heart wants for almost eight years now and I'm not sure what I really feel anymore" she told him and a solitary tear rolled down her face.

"For crying out loud!" _calm down Jack, she's scared. "_I'm not asking you to come to Vegas with me and get married, I'm asking for one date. One date to see if what we've been hiding for the last eight years was worth it!" Jack said.

"And what if what we have been feeling for the last eight years is all wrong?"

"I'm not going to convince you that you should go out with me" he told her. "It's a simple yes or no question."

"I just don't want to do the wrong thing" she told him.

"Look, I can't promise that this will be easy. Hell, knowing you, we'll be at each others throats all the time. It's gonna be hard. We're going to have to work at this everyday, but I think it will all be worth it. All I can ask is that you give this…give us a chance." He whispered to her.

She hugged herself. Her arms went protectively over her chest. "One date?" she asked.

"One date" he told her with a smile forming on his face.

"Yes" was all she said. That one word held so much promise for the future whether Sam knew it or not.

**Its short I know. I am really enjoying writing this fic and was wondering if you guys think I should end it here or keep going. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm glad that many of you want me to continue this story. I was planning to leave this story at one chapter. I wanted to write a little Daniel and Jack friendship moment, but you have all inspired my otherwise. I am open to suggestions as I haven't thought too far ahead for this story. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"So, what now?" Jack asked, feeling a little awkward.

"You're the one with all the answers tonight" she told him with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but I didn't think this far ahead" he said.

"Can I get you another beer?" she asked pointing to the Guiness in his hand.

"I haven't even started this one" he told her as he took a swig.

"How about a movie?" she asked.

"Okay, as long as it's not a chick flick" he said smiling.

"Wow, you sure know how to win a girl over" she responded laughing.

"You said yes already, I see no need of putting myself through a chick flick" he told her.

"How about Lethal Weapon 4? Some romance and some action" she asked him.

"Alright" he told her and took another swig of his beer.

Sam got up off the couch and headed towards her DVD player and started the movie. She came back to the couch and sat down a little closer to him than she did the first time. She picked up her beer off the coffee table and leaned back into the couch while the opening credits started.

About half way through the movie Jack decided he needed another beer. "Do you mind if I help myself?" he asked Sam as he pointed to his now empty beer bottle.

"Go ahead, can you get me one too?" she asked.

"Sure" he said. He got up from the couch and headed towards her kitchen. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and headed back to the living room. He handed her a beer and then sat down next to her, leaving only about six inches between them. Sam looked up at him and smiled her thanks for the beer. Jack just gave her a small smile back.

Once the movie ended, Sam grabbed the remote and turned it off. _Guess it was too much to hope for that she would fall asleep on my shoulder. _"We never decided where to go for our date" he said, finally voicing what he had been thinking for most of the movie. Other than the small chant in his head that kept saying _she said yes, she actually said yes._

"No, we didn't" was all she said.

"Anything in particular you are dying to do?" he asked.

She just laughed, "No, not really" she told him.

"So you want me to decide everything" he stated.

"I trust you not to pick something stupid" she told him.

"We could go to the Science Center" he told her laughing. She just gave him a questioning look. "You're right. The stuff they show there is beyond me"

"It's for kids" she told him.

"You're point?" he asked. She just laughed at him and he was glad that he finally eased some of the tension in the room. "I guess I have some thinking to do."

"Be careful" she told him smiling. _One day after retirement and she's lost all respect for me._

"Funny" was all he would say to her comment.

* * *

**I have an idea in mind on where I want them to go for their first date, but was wondering if anyone had any suggestions. Please review, tell me what you think.**

I hope to have the next chapter up in about 2 or 3 days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for getting this far. Sorry this update took so long. I have been working double shifts and find little time to write. I'm going to my sisters wedding tomorrow and won't be able to write the end of this fic until sometime next week. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews.**

"It's getting late, I should head home" Jack said while heading towards her front door.

"Yeah" was all Sam would say. She stood also and walked with him towards the door. Once there she looked at him and said, "have a safe trip home."

He smiled at her concern and opened the door. "I will" he told her. He then leaned down and planted a kiss on Sam's cheek. When he pulled his head away he noticed her eyes were closed and she had a ghost of a smile on her face. "I'll call you tomorrow" he told her and then walked towards his truck.

Sam waited at the door until his truck rounded the corner. She turned around and headed back into her living room. Her smile crept back on her face when she saw Jack's beer bottles lying on her table. "I can't believe I am finally going on a date with the General" she whispered into the air. She was still nervous that this would not turn out the way she wanted it to, but she was willing to give it a try.

"Damn it" Sam muttered to herself as she picked up her keys off the ground. She was finding it difficult to open her door with her arms full of groceries. She didn't normally by so much food, but since the general's retirement, most off world missions were scrubbed until the new CO became more accustomed to the base. General Baker was a nice guy, Jack recommended him, but most people were having a hard time sitting at a briefing and seeing someone other than O'Neill or Hammond at the head of the table.

Once she finally got in the door, she put the groceries on the counter and pressed play on her answering machine. She started putting things away while she listened to her messages. One was from Daniel, asking that when she comes into work tomorrow that she come to his office right away. He had something he wanted her to see. The next was from a salesman, saying that if she was interested in changing her long distance phone plan, be sure to call.

The last message made her stop putting away groceries and walk towards the machine. "Hi, it's me, I knew you would be at the base, but figured to call you now because I have no idea when you'd be home. Anyway, I figured out what we are gonna do tomorrow, so dress warm and casual. I'll pick you up around 1900 so you better not work late. Bye."

Sam smiled at the machine and then continued putting her groceries away.

Friday went slow for both Sam and Jack. Each was eager to go on the date and everything they did seemed to make the minutes go by slower. Soon the time came and Jack parked his truck outside Sam's house. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open. _Calm down Jack, it's just a date with someone you have known for a long time. Yeah, that same someone I have been waiting to ask on this very date for eight years now._

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when Sam opened the door. He gave her body a once over a smiled. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and snug fitting navy sweater. "You ready to go?" he asked her.

She nodded her head and grabbed her jacket and purse. Her eyes roamed over his body similar to the way his did hers. He was clad in a pair of blue jeans and a grey Air Force hoody. "Yeah, let's go" she told him with one of her smiles that she reserved only for him.

They walked together over to his truck. He opened the passenger door and helped her in. "How cliché of you Jack" she told him grinning.

"I'm trying" he replied and headed towards his side of the truck.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked Jack.

"Some place different. I'm not big on dinner than a movie so you will have to bear with me." He told her.

Sam smiled in response. She expected something different. Let's face it; Jack is not one for clichés. The drive was made in mostly silence; Sam was wondering on where they were going, and Jack contemplating his idea. He liked his plan for the date, but was beginning to doubt if she would.

He pulled into the parking lot of a city park. Jack had been here several times as it was only a few miles from his house, but Sam never had.

He opened his door and hopped out. Sam did the same. Jack grabbed two large bags in one hand from the back seat and walked around the truck to where Sam was waiting. He grabbed her hand somewhat shyly and pulled her to one of the paths. "Come on" he told her while tugging her hand.

They started talking about different things, mostly family, with there hands still clasped. It was getting colder and both were starting to feel a little bit chilled. They continued down the path until Jack pulled them off and towards the bushes. Sam walked through and immediately said, "Wow!"

"Pretty cool hey?" Jack asked Sam. He was watching her face and was glad that she enjoyed it. In front of them was a lake with a fountain in the middle. The trees were parted just right so that the full moon was reflected on the lakes surface and the stars were shining brightly.

Jack let go of Sam's hand and started to unpack the bags. He pulled out a blanket and covered the ground. He then started unpacking various types of food and placed them on the blanket. When he was done he stood up and looked at her nervously_. Please don't laugh._

"A picnic Jack?" Sam asked with a straight face.

"Umm…Yeah. I thought since we spent most of our time at work, sitting under the stars. Why not our first date." He told her. He was mumbling most of his speech to the ground, afraid that she would hate his idea.

"It's beautiful Jack" she told him. "I'm glad that you brought us here"

"Really?" he asked somewhat pensively.

"Really" she said.

"Well then, let's eat" he told her as he opened a bottle of red wine and pored themselves each a glass.

Sam laughed at his eagerness and joined him on the blanket.

**

* * *

****I think there is only going to be one or two more chapters. I could keep going with this story but I have another one in mind. Please review and tell me what you think. **

StargateFan-I like your idea. I have to agree that Sam and Jack going on a rollercoaster might be funny, especially since they are used to flying planes! I didn't use your idea in this fic, but I'll keep it in mind if I write a similar one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The meal was a little awkward at first. Both were trying not to do something foolish, and then both trying to figure out why they are so worried when they've seen each other be foolish for the last eight years.

"Did you make this?" she asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Ahh…no" he told her sheepishly. "I bought it at a deli on my way to get you. Didn't think you'd want to go on another date with me if you got food poising,"

Sam laughed at his comment. "I've been eating your cooking for eight years" she told him.

"Yes well, those were MRE's, no one can screw up…well most people can't screw those up." He told her.

"One time Jack, I wrecked them one time."

"Of course" he said smiling affectionately.

"So you still want to continue this date knowing that I'm a terrible cook?" she asked. Only half jokingly.

"Remember when I said that I would rather die than lose you?" He asked.

"How could I forget" she said, and then laughed nervously. She was wondering why he changed the topic.

"Good, so I'd rather die than leave you then, but you think that I will leave you now because you're a bad…no terrible cook?" he asked. "I think I see a few flaws in your logic there Sam."

"Good point. Guess I'm still not used to this." She told him sincerely.

"Used to what?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"You and me as well…as an us" she paused for a moment. _That made sense didn't it?_ "I'm just waiting for you to find something about me that you don't like and then decide that waiting wasn't worth it."

"I'm not gonna promise you that we're going to have a happy ever after, but I can promise you that unless you turn out to be a Goa'uld worshiper, there is nothing you can do to stop me from…well…loving you." Jack told her. _Great going you idiot! You just told the woman that you love her in the same sentence as the words Goa'uld worshiper. How romantic!_

"I'm sorry, that's not the way I wanted it to come out." He told her with a slight grimace.

"No…Believe it or not, it's the way I've always dreamed of you saying." She told him.

"What?" he asked in his usual O'Neill way.

"You don't give speeches, romantic gestures or profound words ever, so why would I think this would be any different?" she asked.

"Good point. You know...I always thought that it would be our dying words." Jack told her.

"I've thought that too, but I like this way much better" Sam said. She looked into his eyes, trying to convey all she felt for him without words. After all, that is how they communicate best.

They stared into each others eyes, forgetting all else but the person in front of them. Jack broke their staring contest first by looking down at the blanket. _Breathe Jack Breathe! _He then grabbed something off the blanket and held it out to her. "Potato salad?" he asked.

Sam laughed at his ability to diffuse the sexual tension. "I'd love some" she replied.

They ate their meal over relative silence. Both were content to just be in the others company. When they could eat no more they packed up the remaining food and then sat back down on the now empty blanket.

Jack grabbed Sam's hand with his and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He memorized the feel of her skin under his callused hand, and the way their hands seemed to fit together so perfectly.

He decided to lie down fully on the blanket, his hand never leaving hers. When he was comfortable he tugged her hand towards his chest saying, "Come here."

She did as she was asked and laid her head on his shoulder and laid next to him. Their hands were still entwined on his chest and neither was willing to break that contact. They stared at the night sky, thinking similar thoughts. Those stars were the reason they stayed apart so long because neither was willing to give up the fight. They were also the reason they were together now, for without them, they would never have met.

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but this question had been bothering her since he mentioned his retirement.

"I want to lie here, watch the stars with you here to keep me warm." He told her affectionately.

"I meant, are you going to stay here or go to Minnesota?" She asked.

"I think I'll stay here" he told her. He meant here with her in his arms as well as Colorado Springs.

"Why? There's nothing for you here" she told him. Sam lifted her head off of his chest so she look him in the eye.

_Nothing for me? _"I think you're something" he said.

"I don't want to be the only reason." She said.

_It's the best reason in the world._ "Fine, you are a huge why I am staying here. How could you not be? But my life is here too. Daniel and Teal'c are here. My liquor store is here. My favorite hockey arena is here. The guy at the department store that calls me every time a new season of The Simpson's comes out is here. I can't have any of this in Minnesota and I can't have you" he was almost whispering by the end.

"And if we don't work out?" she asked.

_Do you always have to be so pessimistic about us?_ "I'd go to Minnesota."

"See! You are staying here because of me" she raised her voice.

"I'd go to Minnesota because I couldn't live here knowing you were only a few minutes drive away. I couldn't risk going to the grocery store because I'd be afraid to bump into you. I couldn't here about your new boyfriend from Daniel. I don't do feelings and you know that. I can forget in Minnesota, but I don't have to yet." He told her. _I know she's scared, but I don't know how to explain this._

"Wow" was all Sam could say. She put her head back down on his chest to think about all of what Jack just said. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Good" he told her while smiling at her use of a cliché.

They lay their in complete silence. Her arm was around his chest, her head on his shoulder. His one hand was still entwined with hers and his other was around her waist. They were completely content until Sam realized that she forgot to say something. "I love you too, Jack."

Jack's only response was the tightening of his arm around her waist. Their future was still unclear to both of them. They were both scared at the possibilities, but as their favorite archeologist said _we're all only human._

The End

**

* * *

What do you think? As always…please review.**

**I just wanted to say thank for all of the reviews. This was the first fic I have ever completed and I wanted to thank those readers who have stuck with this story to the end.**

I was going to try and write this chapter from Sam's perspective so we could see what Sam thinks but I decided against it. I tried getting into her head to see how she felt about the date, but despite the romantic gestures she was still thinking too much for my brain to comprehend so I decided to go back to our dearly beloved Jacks perspective.

Jennyvre Moss-Wow! My original idea was to have them ice skating, but decided that I liked that date better in another fic I plan on writing (eventually) Great minds think alike. LOL


End file.
